when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Su Ji-Hoon
"My name is Su Ji-Hoon. I’m 35 years old, I live in a peaceful, bustling, humble, quiet fishing and farming village of Gyeongyeong, and almost everyone I know is dead. I have a wife, and I have four sons: a teenage son, a preteen son, a toddler son, and a baby soon, and also, I have my brothers, and a sister. I do not have any daughters at all. I serve in the Republic of Korea Army. I idolized my great uncle, Yang Kyongjong, whom he served under the Imperial Japanese army, and then the Soviet Red Army, and finally, the German Wehrmacht, in World War II, before he was captured by the United States Army. Now I am part of my duty into protecting maritime borders, while protecting my village at the same time. It wasn’t always like this. Before the time all of the world I know was changed, I used to have a life… a real life… a very humble real life, until that day, several years ago, and everything has taken from me, replacing themselves into something crazy that has to change everything forever, and as we know it, I fell like it was the end of the world to me, and now, things have gone changed into a terrifyingly scary nightmare we were all in." --Su Ji Hoon, Prologue Sgt. Su Ji-Hoon (born April 9, 1987) is a South Korean soldier and one of the six main protagonists of a literature book, When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, along with Ryan Edwards, Ruby Ramirez, Robot Matrix, Moon Jae-in, and Lana Loud. He has a big family - a wife, four sons (a teen, a preteen, a toddler and a baby), six brothers (Su Song-Min, Su Hyonjun, Su Myung-Ki, Su Jin-Young, Su Hyun-Seok and Su Yeong-Cheol) and a sister. He idolizes his great uncle - Yang Kyoungjong, the one who once served in the Imperial Japanese Army (the Kwantung Army), and then the Red Army, and finally, the Wehrmacht (the Ostlegionen). He has been living in Gyeongyeong 경령 - a quiet, peaceful, bustling fishing and farming village. His best friend is (or was) Ryan Edwards. He is also a narrator of this book, telling the story of how World War III was going, and how he was doing in the war, including the Preschool Girls. He has dark brown eyes, a dark brown/black hair, a few scars, and a Republic of Korea Army military uniform. He will be played by Lee Min-ho in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Trivia *Yang was real. He served for three foreign armies - the Imperial Japanese Army (the Kwantung Army), the Red Army, and the Wehrmacht (the Ostbatallion). He was taken prisoner many times, but fightning with the three armies gave him recognition. *His surname (in Korea, surnames are writing before first and second name) probably means "water." *His rank in Korean language is 병장 - a byeongjang. *He got rescued by the PAW Patrol several times. *In the drama version of the novel, he will be played by Lee Min-ho. Category:Adults Category:Black-Haired Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:South Koreans Category:Survivors Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests